


Little Princess

by donutella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, NOHRIAN SCUM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutella/pseuds/donutella
Summary: Corrin and Xander give in.this has been a WIP for literal years, i'm never going to properly finish it, so here you go.





	Little Princess

“Yes, little princess? What do you want?” Xander whispered against Corrins neck, tickling with his breath. One of his hands was curling around her hip whilst the other was loosely circling her throat. The great expanse of him was pressing into her back, cool ridges of armour and taunt leather mixing the sensations. She hesitated, her mouth opened and no noise passed her lips. Xander growled against her ear, his hand tightening slightly around her throat in warning or encouragement, she wasn’t sure which. That line was often blurred in Nohr. She gulped, then tried once more.

 

“Y-you, please.”

 

Xander hummed against her pointed ear before catching the edge of it between his teeth and scraping it ever so slightly. Corrin whimpered quietly.

 

“As the little princess commands.” He teased, running the hand on her hip down her thigh, gathering up the skirt of her dress and dragging it back up to her hips in one swift movement. The breeze was cool and she shivered, backing up more into Xanders heat. In one swift movement he buried one hand in her hair, pulling her head to the side, and with the other hand cupped her sex and forced her hard back into him. Corrin could feel his dick pressing into the crease of her ass, getting harder by the second.

 

“Tell me,” he crooned, voice as velvety as his body hard, “did you let any of your knights do this?” His hand slipped into her panties, tracing one finger over her lips. Corrin gasped and shook her head. Xander hummed softly in response. His nose traced from her ear to her collarbone, a soothing gesture. He kissed her neck softly as he took two fingers and dipped into her folds. Corrin shuddered and backed up into him whilst pressing onto his hand.

 

“Sweet princess, you’re very wet for me.”

 

“Y-yes I-“ Corrin trailed off. Xanders kiss became a sharp nip. “I! I think about you – a lot.” She finished hurriedly. Corrin wanted more than anything to turn her head and kiss Xander, or at least be able to see him, but his grip on her hair only gave her what she could see out the corner of her eye. Blond curls in the moonlight rustled by the breeze and shining eyes. However at her response Xanders control slipped slightly. He pressed his face into her neck and groaned, hands slipping out of her hair and panties to swiftly divest Corrin of her light nightdress.

 

“You have no idea how long…” he mumbled, placing open mouthed kisses to her neck as he dragged the dress up and off of her, Corrin lifting her arms to assist him, “no _idea_ how long I’ve been looking at you.” Xander balled up the dress in one hand and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. Corrin met his heated gaze until his eyes dipped, taking in her body. He sucked in a breath, holding out a hand to her. She took it confidently, playing along as he raised it and spun her slowly around. She giggled at the playfulness of it all, so unlike the severe Xander she had been used to for years. He held her again at arms length, running the tip of his gloved index finger from her chin, down over her chest and between her breasts, dipping into her belly button before hooking into the band of her knickers, tugging gently before snapping them back. Corrin gasped a little whilst he smirked.

 

“You’re beautiful, little princess. I hope you know that.” His gaze turned predatory, his still fully armoured body crowding her space. Again those strong, gloved hands caught her, this time one around the back of her neck and the other on her hip, skirting around to grab at her ass. Corrin moaned, leaning forward to kiss him, anything to get closer. He was purposefully trying to drive her mad. He let her attack him, letting her on him before he could wrangle her into another helpless position. Corrin, jumping literally into his arms, wrapped her defined legs around his waist and kissed him furiously. The ‘omph’ that left his lungs suggested he wasn’t expecting this. His arms faltered for a second before circling round her waist, hands exploring the newly exposed skin. His fingers lingered questioningly, delicately, over the odd protrusions between her shoulder blades. Corrin relinquished his mouth to explain.

 

“Ever since I transformed, they’ve never really left.” She mumbled, an odd look in her eye. Xander nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Can I…?” His finger brushed the residual wings slightly. Corrin blushed for the first time and dropped her gaze, taking Xander by surprise.

 

“You- you don’t have to. I know they’re not exactly appealing.” She said quietly. Xander pulled back as much as he could in her waning embrace to catch her eye again.

 

“Hey,” he said softly, “hey, look at me. They are a part of you; they are a sign of just how strong you are and just how powerful you can be. They’re beautiful and terrifying and perfect.” His voice deepened over the last word, his gaze intensifying. Corrin let out a breathy laugh.

 

“It’s very kind of you to say so, Prince Xander.” She said in mock seriousness to hide her embarrassment. Xander gave her a cordial nod.

 

“It is my pleasure, Princess Corrin. Though, if I may, I’d very much like to go back to ravishing you.”

 

“You may.” Corrin drawled, shaking her hair back over her shoulders before pressing her chest back against his, delicate kisses littering his jawline, “But you’re far to clothed.” Corrin unhooked her legs from Xander’s waist and slipped out of his grasp, reaching for the buckles to his armour. Xander watched with rapt attention, his face the familiar stern expression he used when listening to appeals in the court. He sucked in a breath; her skin was marred by combat, feint scars criss-crossed her arms, but some fresher ones from the war littered her shoulders and stomach. Angry, pink lines broke the pale expanse of her skin. She was magnificent. And she was currently swearing at his clothing. Corrin slowly unbuckled and unclipped various pieces of metal and leather, letting them fall to the floor with resounding clunks. Xander took the time to admire the way she could twist and sway around him. She finally got him down to his tunic and leggings. She grinned at him.

 

“You look a lot less threatening in your pyjamas.” She quipped, straightening from where she had been removing his shin guards and running her hands up his chest. Xander raised an eyebrow and huffed a laugh. One of them started the kiss but now Corrin could feel the heat of him properly, burning like a furnace, through the scratchy cotton. It chaffed at her breast and nipples, little moans escaping as his arms held her tightly, pressing her closer and closer. She wound one leg around him his time to grind into him properly. Xander quickly moved one of his hands to grip the underside of her knee, holding her legs apart and slowly rutted against her. Corrin’s wetness had ruined her panties and, she was fairly sure, was starting to make a mess of Xander’s pants too. Suddenly he swooped her up into his arms and almost threw her onto his bed. Corrin bounced slightly and didn’t miss the way his eyes followed the sway of her breasts. She had a sudden surge of confidence.

 

“I often thought about his.” She said quietly, as he crawled over her, filling her view. His hair was loose and hanging around his chiselled face, framing them in their own little world. His lips split into an almost cruel smile, a trait of the Nohrians, as he began to nibble his way down her body.

 

“Oh?” he asked, as he began to suck on her left nipple, sliding one arm under her to pull her close and the other to pinch and roll her right. Corrin stuttered for a moment at the sudden onslaught before continuing.

 

“Wh-when you would train, at the Fortress. I-“ Her breath hitched as he blew cold air on her now red and shining nipple, switching sides to lavish the other one the same. He reminded her to keep talking with a sharp flick of his finger over the over stimulated bud. “I would wonder- i-if you could put all that power into something more intimate.” She breathed, gasping out the last word as Xander released her nipple with a wet pop. He was braced between her legs, pushing his length against her, and he met her heated gaze. Purposefully, slowly, he pushed his nails into the tender flesh of her breasts and dragged them down. Corrin arched into him, suddering. He didn’t stop. His nails catched on her nipples, on the edges of scars old and new, all the while his cock unfaltering and hard against her. Corrin actually cried out at the mixture of pleasure pain.

 

“My love,” he murmured, in her space again with a hand loosely about her throat. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it into his own mouth and Corrin wound her hands into his hair, bucking up against him. He groaned, the mask cracking more, and bit into her soft lip. Corrin responded in kind by digging her nails into his scalp and tugging on his hair. The bite got sharper before he let go, his lips red, “does it live up to your fantasy?”

 

Corrin didn’t trust her voice, so she nodded and kissed him again. She could feel his smile. He allowed her to keep kissing him for a while, happy to indulge her, but his fingers began to tug at the edges of her knickers.

 

“Little princess,” his voice was getting rougher, doing crazy things to Corrin’s insides, “can I please get rid of these infernal things?”

 

“Please…” Corrin stuttered, lifting her hips off the bed to help him. He carefully pulled them off, unhooking them from each leg with a kiss on the sole of each of her feet. He placed her legs back down, hungrily looking from her face to the crux of her legs, hovering. Corrin reached behind her, grabbing one of his many cushions, and threw it at him.

 

“Xander if you don’t touch me soon I’m going to combust.” She laughed. Still, he paused, grinning while somehow still frowning.

 

“Not without your permission, little princess.” He said quietly, rubbing circles into the sides of her knees. For a moment, the crack in his mask was wider. Corrin could see the boy she had grown up with, so careful and gentle around her like she could break. She could see a weathered general, consulting her on even the smallest movements, just to make sure they were always in tandem. It made her heart stutter unlike anything else they’d done. This was why it had always been him, before she even realised that she’d chosen. Corrin sat up, leaning on her arms, and reached forward to cup his cheek. Xander’s eyes flickered slightly, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he lent into her hand minutely.

 

“Thank you for your concern, Xander. Please, for the love of all the gods, please touch me before I-“ whatever she was going to say was lost into Xanders mouth as he surged forward and soundly kissed her, hands skimming down her thighs. He groaned at the first touch, slick folds almost dripping onto his fingers. He slid his fingers between her outer lips, light touches with calloused fingers making Corrin shudder, opening her mouth to his tongue and nibbling teeth. His index finger then finally found her entrance, teasing around the edges before entering her. Corrin pushed back against him. He started as he meant to continue; fast. They were soldiers, used to running and fighting and _moving_ as quickly as possible; this was no different. As soon as Corrin was comfortable with one finger, he added another, then another. His fingers were quick and clever, sliding with the mess he had made of her whilst his mouth greedily kept all of her gasping pleas. His other hand pressed into her shoulder, guiding her to lay back, before he placed it on her sternum, holding her there with his body weight. Her body shifted with the pace of his hands, her legs pushing themselves further apart to give him entrance. He purposefully shifted his thumb so it lay innocently against her thigh.

 

“Xander, please..” Corrin gasped, unsure of what she was pleading for. Xander was coming apart above her, a blush spreading from the top of his shirt and creeping up his neck. His eyes were trained on Corrin with an intensity she’d never seen before, flickering between her face and where his hand was bringing her quickly to the edge of orgasm. His hair was a mess; Corrin couldn’t look away. His eyes were burning her, and she wanted to combust.

 

“Tell me, little princess,” Xander breathed, “will you come for me?”

 

Corrin mewled in response, trying to arch against him but the weight of his hand held her there. Xander grinned wolfishly.

 

“Or is this not enough? Do you want more? You always were a greedy little thing…” He drawled, shifting back on his haunches but maintaining his merciless rhythm.

 

“What.. more is there?” Corrin asked. Xander looked triumphant, like she’d fell fight into his trap. It reminded her of battle, and somehow it wound her even tighter.

 

“My innocent little princess, _so much more._ ” With that he moved his hand from her chest to between her hips, holding her still. He then, whilst still pumping his fingers into her quivering pussy, placed a kiss to her clit. Corrin bucked against him. He kissed it again, drawing it into his mouth, sucking lightly, rolling it on his tongue. It was all Corrin could do not to scream the castle down. His pressing hand on her stomach made his fingers feel bigger inside her, pressing them into sensitive spots on her inside walls. His tongue moved quickly, matching his fingers. Corrin looked down. He was staring at her, violet eyes burning into hers as he feasted. She could see the slick of her spreading across his face, his hair tumbling over her thighs and she canted her hips to get him closer, closer, closer. Corrin could feel it bubbling in her gut, hot fire beginning to spread into her veins and nerves. Xander hummed, buzzing his mouth on her clit as the rolling never ceased. His day old stubble scratched as she ground her pelvis into him, desperately seeking more, anything he would give. Just as Corrin felt he couldn’t make this any better, he twisted his fingers, crooking them up against her and brushing something amazing. The fire broke. Corrin came hard, crunching her body forward and burying her hands in Xander’s hair, pressing him closer. Xander didn't let up, twisting and wiggling and thrusting his fingers all the while still lavishing Corrin’s clit with his tongue. After a while, Corrin released him, slumping back on the pillows, spent. Xander slowly untangled himself, slipping his fingers out of her with a mumbled apology at Corrin’s gasp. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and fell heavily next to her. With unprecedented tenderness he brushed errant curls out of Corrin’s dreamy face, and a chaste kiss on her cheek. Corrin was still staring at the ceiling, but rolled her head to the side and grinned goofily at him. Xander laughed, kissing her again, curving his body to her side.

 

“Okay?” he asked ardently, quietly. Corrin could hear the thread of fear; they had finally crossed a line they’d been ignoring for years. _Are we different?_ His eyes said.

 

Corrin slowly reached out a hand and wrapped it around his, brought it to her lips and placed little butterfly kisses on his palm. She could taste herself, the leather of his pommel, the tang of steel.  _Yes, my love, but we are together,_ her eyes replied.

 

“We’re okay.” Corrin said out loud as she watched the blade of tension leave him. He sank further into the cushions and breathed out heavily through his nose.

“Good. Sore?” Again, the quiet intensity. He either wasn’t convinced by her, or by himself. Corrin shifted her gaze to his eyes. She hadn’t expected any of this; she was so sure of his love for her that she forgot to make sure he knew just how much she loved him. Corrin couldn’t vocalise just what she would do for him. Kingdoms would burn before her wrath if anyone touched a hair on his head. She cupped his face and kissed him soundly, pushing slightly so he flopped onto his back and straddled him. A demonstration would have to do for tonight she thought, as his eyes widened and his grin sharpened, hands reaching up to grip her waist. They were soldiers, after all. They thrived on _doing._

 

“Not yet, Crown Prince.”

 


End file.
